


Twu Wuv - The First Anniversary

by Fides



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, Twu Wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-13
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and El Blanco celebrate the first anniversary of their marriage by doing something a little bit special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twu Wuv - The First Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlettuce (Claire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/gifts).



> Written for the con organisers zine, Connotation 2007.
> 
> Or in other words - dedicated to moonlettuce (since I suspect the other organisers would prefer their names not associated with this) and it is all seiyaharris's fault.

The pale skin was almost luminescent in the moonlight. It was smooth under his touch, carefully pumiced by the sand his lover must have travelled through for just that effect - they had obviously both wanted to make the night special. Practice allowed Tyler to caress the tough carapace avoiding the mobile spikes that shivered in appreciation of his touch. Leaning forward he ran his lips over El Blanco's side, humming slightly in the way he had discovered the graboid liked. The touch may have been more for him and his unspoken leather fetish but the vibrations of the caress were all for his lover. It was hard to believe they had been married for a whole year. Hard to believe they had made it this far when the rest of the world had been sure that El Blanco would eat him within a week.

In some ways the naysayers had been right - El Blanco had eaten him, repeatedly. He had loved every minute of it. No human partner could match the unbelievable feeling that the prehensile tongues of a graboid could produce as they licked and curled over and within his body. But it wasn't just that, it was also the love that he knew existed between the two of them. The love that could overcome species boundaries, instinct and the weight of public disapproval. Of course the fact that El Blanco had consumed the loudest of their detractors had helped with the last, if not removing then at least quietening the objections. His lover was quite spectacular when annoyed, not that he wasn't an amazing sight normally.

If there had been the one thing about their relationship that Tyler had regretted, it was that the size differential meant he could never satisfy his lover the way his lover could him. They had been watching porn together, or Dune which was as close as they could get, and discussing the BDSM relationship between Paul Atreides and his Sandworm and whether it was love or lust. El Blanco had admitted being intrigued by the bondage and domination roleplay, as unrealistic as he had thought the film was, and they had spent an enjoyable evening discussing fantasies and possibilities. It had taken them a long time to take the final step. Initially, because there had been some questions of physiology to research. Neither wanted to hurt the other. Later, because their anniversary was approaching and they both felt it seemed a special way to celebrate their first year. Moving further along El Blanco's body, Tyler kept up the reassuring hum as he kissed and stroked. His cock was hard in anticipation, the occasional brushes against the polished suede of his lover's skin enough to keep him close to the edge. Finally he reached his destination, the tightly closed aperture that had given rise to the Perfection colloquialism 'tight as a graboid's arse'.

While El Blanco front and back were mostly a matter of choice on any given day, he had thoughtfully rolled so that Tyler had ready access to what was, nominally, his underside. Wanting to give El Blanco some of the same pleasure that Tyler had been enjoying for the last year, Tyler ran his tongue over the spirographed ridges and the softer skin that formed it. Other than the faint trace of earth which Tyler could dust away, the folds held no taste or scent, just a forgiving elasticity that meant they yielded to his touch but revealed nothing but themselves. Undaunted, Tyler moved closer. The spines at this end of El Blanco's body were smaller and more like brushes than shape-edged spades. Tyler could rest his whole body against El Blanco's side without fear of damage, the reverse if anything. The twitch of giant muscles and scrape of setae against his skin created a full-body caress.

Looking at the bag of supplies he had brought with him, Tyler considered the veterinary glove and discarded it. Even if there were diseases that could pass between human and graboid, the chance of it actually happening from what they were attempting were so close to zero as to be indistinguishable. He did leave his ministrations long enough to grab two items. The first was a extra-large tube of lubricant courtesy of a mail order company he had found online. As much as his relationship with El Blanco was accepted it was a very small town and there were just some things about their relationship they didn't need everyone to know. The second had come from the same company and was, he hoped, the extra touch that would make a special occasion even more special.

Slicking the fingers of his right hand, Tyler placed one last humming kiss on his target. There was no point in starting too small so he began tracing his middle and index fingers over the iris of skin, spiraling inwards. The spit-slicked membrane seemed immeasurably delicate under his clumsy touch although Tyler knew that the delicacy was more in his mind than under his fingers. El Blanco rumbled in approval as he pressed more firmly. Tyler could feel the thud of his heart pulse through him, quickened by excitement, exhilaration and not a small amount of fear. This was the moment... his fingers breached the tight ring, the muscles fluttering against his hand as they allowed him passage.

Tyler put his free hand against El Blanco's side, feeling the amazing difference between the internal and external skin of his lover and overwhelmed that he had been permitted this.

"Alright?" He whispered.

El Blanco shuddered and keened an affirmative.

Reassured, Tyler scooped up some more lubricant. The websites had been very clear that too much was infinitely preferable to not enough and, while they might not have been talking about graboids, Tyler felt the advice was worth paying attention to. His entire hand felt slick, like when he had been younger and helping his mother bake by greasing the cake trays. She had always laughed, saying he had got almost as much butter on himself as on the tin but had washed him clean and let him lick the bowl. The tight, encompassing feeling of his lover was like nothing he had felt before, however, at least not since he had left the womb. This time as his fingers squirmed to find the passage it opened up before his hand, still resistant but at the same time welcoming. Tucking his thumb in carefully, Tyler kept up the same firm pressure as his entire hand was swallowed and enveloped. Tyler stopped pushing when the ring of muscle grasped his wrist.

Attentive to the sounds of enjoyment that the graboid was making, Tyler began to pull his hand back, changing the configuration of his fingers to stretch and simulate the sensitive skin of El Blanco's opening as he slid from just the tips of fingers being within his lover to his hand fully submerged and back again. The needy, lustful noises that his lover was making were vibrating down every nerve in his body and straight to his cock. He had wondered if it was possible that El Blanco could get him off by sound alone and right at that moment Tyler didn't think it would take much more. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Tyler withdrew his hand fully.

El Blanco whined a complaint which made the ground around them tremble.

"Soon, Love" Tyler promised.

Palming his surprise, Tyler used his free hand to spread more of the thick lubricant onto his arm and once more penetrated his lover. The muscles constricted around him in welcome before releasing, practically drawing him in. This time when his wrist passed from his sight he kept going, feeling his lover's body open for him until he had nothing left to give. Tyler released the breath he had been holding. He was all the way in, his shoulder resting against El Blanco's side and his arm firmly ensconced within his lover. Using his full body to get the necessary movement, Tyler began to pump his arm slowly in and out. Around him El Blanco pulsated in pleasure.

Tyler was sure they could probably hear their lovemaking in Perfection but he didn't care. Just as El Blanco was reaching a fever pitch Tyler readied his final indulgence. Carefully he thumbed on the plastic ovoid he had held concealed in his palm. The battery-powered love egg vibrated within the enclosing cage of his fist, transferring both sound and movement through his flesh and to the sensitive membrane that surrounded it. The channel spasmed around his arm and for a moment Tyler was worried that in his writhing, El Blanco was going to forget the fragility of human bone. He did not need to worry, even as El Blanco arched and undulated in bliss, the graboid managed to keep his lower body still so as not to harm his smaller lover.

Left hand slippery from lubing his right arm, Tyler reached behind himself and pushed the second of the pair of sex toys into his own arse. Tyler had known he wouldn't last long, feeling the same ecstasy he was giving thrumming through him. He pushed in as hard as he dared, wanting to give El Blanco every last multimeter of pleasure as his own body rocked against El Blanco's side in time with his thrusts. For a moment they both stilled, balanced in that split second before orgasm, and then El Blanco's body clasped around Tyler's arm with tourniquet tightness. The sudden release of pressure that followed pushed Tyler over the edge to join his lover in the nothing and everything that was the rapture of orgasm.

Coming back to themselves the lovers snuggled close, Tyler reluctantly withdrawing so that he could make his way to his lover's head. El Blanco's great horned mouth rubbed against the side of his head in languid contentment. One of the tentacles kissing his cheek while another stroked his arm. Tyler relaxed into the lazy caresses and the long white body coiled around him. They were together and in love.

"Happy anniversary" Tyler whispered and he placed one last sleepy kiss on the leathery hide of his husband. Worn out and happy they both slept.


End file.
